


Memories

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup crashes and when Astrid comes to his rescue she finds out he has forgotten an important memory.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a short little drabble I wrote to celebrate 2000 followers on Tumblr! If you don't already follow me, my username is chiefhiccstrid. :D Thanks and I hope you all like this!

The flight suit is a finicky thing because it doesn’t work over half the time. Astrid keeps telling Hiccup that he is going to hurt himself one day, but he never listens. 

The words ran through his mind again as he stood on top of Toothless, ready for flight and the feeling of freedom, “Hiccup, I swear, that thing is going to get you killed one day.”

But he jumped off anyways. He was needing to clear his mind from all the stress being chief brings him and while flying on Toothless helps, there is nothing like flying on your own. It is just so free. 

His arms were spread out and the chilly air was hitting his face. There was nothing but blue skies in front of him. It was the perfect day to fly. 

He reached over to his chest to pop the fin out but it wouldn’t come out. He started to panic but the panicking made him lose focus and he didn’t see the sea stack that he was flying towards. 

And by the time Toothless noticed, it was too late. He was already crashing towards it. Hiccup screamed as the ground came closer and closer. Toothless finally made his way to his rider but during mid-crash, Hiccup’s scream was cut off when his head hit a boulder. Everything went dark. 

Astrid was worried when night came and Hiccup was nowhere to be found. He was only supposed to be gone a couple of hours but a couple hours turned into the whole day. 

So, she hopped on Stormfly and went to find their reckless chief. It took her longer to find him than she was comfortable with and the nighttime sky did not help her any.

She saw Toothless and at first, she was relieved. From a distance, all she could see was him lying there next to his dragon, so she thought he had just fallen asleep. It wouldn’t have been the first time her husband has disappeared for hours only to have fallen asleep on some random sea stack in the middle of the archipelago. But as she inched closer, she saw the look of horror and worry upon the dragons’ face when he turned his head towards the two after hearing their arrival. 

Astrid hopped off Stormfly even before she had fully landed and ran straight towards her husband, “Hiccup!” 

She began checking him out, wondering what was wrong. She saw the ripped flight suit first and then the blood coming from his head, “Oh, gods...”

His auburn hair was matted with blood, fresh and old. She checked the rest of him out and all she could see were some scrapes and bruises. She prayed nothing else was wrong. 

“Hiccup, can you hear me? Hiccup?” She gently shook his shoulder. Nothing. Then she noticed his chest rising and falling and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her next task was to stop the bleeding. 

She was wrapping his head with a piece of torn fabric from his clothes when Hiccup’s eyes began to flutter open. She stopped wrapping when she realized that he was waking up. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup managed to choke out, the look on his face was both pain and utter confusion. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he began to move but she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. “Don’t move, you’ve hurt your head pretty bad.”

The chief looked confused again and touched his head for a moment, wincing when he hit a tender spot. He looked at the blood on his fingers and then back to the girl that was hanging over him. She went back to bandaging his head, and she looked very concentrated on the task in front of her. Hiccup noticed her furrowed brow and the way she bit her lip. 

“Wow...You’re beautiful...” Hiccup trailed off, still looking at the girl above him. 

“Thank you. Now I am in the process of saving your life, so if we could just focus on that for a moment...”

There was silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the waves crashing against the rocks down below. 

“I just...don’t understand why you are here right now,” Hiccup said.

Astrid had finally finished wrapping his “bandage” when he said this. It confused her.   
“What do you mean? You were gone all day, I started to get worried, and then I came to find you. How is that confusing?” Astrid grabbed his hand. 

“I didn’t even think you knew I existed.”

“What are you talking about?” Astrid was more worried than confused now. He was talking nonsense. 

“I mean...I’ve had a crush on you forever but never thought you actually cared enough about me to save my life,” Hiccup said, more to himself than Astrid. 

Astrid placed her free hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes, “Hiccup. We’re married.”

Hiccup’s eyes grew three sizes and the pain in his face grew into a smile of pleasure. 

“Married?” He noticed the rings on their fingers. “Oh thank you Freya and Thor and Odin and all the other gods up there who may be listening to this and anyone who had anything to do with this.” He continued thanking the gods rambling about the news. 

Astrid just shook her head and picked him up and got on Toothless, telling the dragon to hurry.   
“Toothless! Astrid and I are married!” Hiccup announced when the dragon made his way off the ground and into the skies. 

Hiccup fell back into unconsciousness not long after that and Astrid silently prayed to the gods that Hiccup’s memories would come back.

It took a few days, but Hiccup finally woke up with all his memories restored. Well, except the one where he crashed, hurt his head, and forgot he was married. 

“Did I forget about Toothless too?” Hiccup asked, trying not to laugh too hard because it made the painful throbbing in his head worse. 

“No, you announced our marriage to him as soon as you saw him,” Astrid chuckled. 

“Gods, how embarrassing.”

Astrid laughed, “It was actually kind of sweet, even though I was worried as hell. I mean the look on your face when I told you we were married was priceless. Almost as good as the look on your face when I agreed to marry you,” she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before telling him to scoot over so she could lay down next to him. Hiccup rested his head on her shoulder. 

Hiccup was almost asleep when Astrid spoke once more, “Just so you know when you get better, you are so dead for almost getting yourself killed.”


End file.
